Deep love
by Breasts that ache with rage
Summary: Is Love enough to survive anything?


Glancing down at the diamond ring decorating her engagement ring, Brittany smiled brightly at the happiness she felt just looking at the ring. Her ring. Yes it took a few years, and there were definitely many times where this day seemed impossible to come. But it did. Santana really surprised her when she proposed on their sixth anniversary. Although it was really cheesy, the ring being in your champagne flute. Brittany still loved it.

Speak of the devil and doth she appear.

Brittany smiled as she picked up her phone, placing it against her ear. "Hey, baby."

"Britt, hey... Can you please tell Q to leave me alone? I'm at work, trying to finish early and she won't leave me alone." Santana whined

Brittany stifled a laugh at Santana's tone; Quinn has acted really weird since the two of you got engaged. It's like she's acting like its her own wedding.

"I'll tell her now, honey." Brittany replied, leaning back against her chair

"Thank you." Santana said happily; "How's work?"

"It's fine... I miss you." Brittany answered, with a slight sad tone. Santana has been in Chicago for the last three days; she's the managing director for an advertising company, and she's trying to sign a rival company to join with hers.

"I miss you too." Santana murmured, she then cleared her throat; "Do... Are you free tonight?"

"Scissor Skype?" Brittany asked, with a smirk

"Are you gonna tease me again?" Santana asked

"No, San. I finish work at half 6. So whatever you're free." Brittany said

"7's good for me, baby." Santana replied

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair; "I'll speak to you at 7, have fun baby."

Santana growled lowly; "I'll never have fun without you."

"Do your work, baby. Get back to me." Brittany whispered

"Always." Santana replied

Brittany blew a kiss down the phone before hanging up. Sighing as she looked over her work, Brittany rubbed her temple; before deciding coffee was needed before she could resume work.

Sipping from her cardboard cup; Brittany smiled as Sam walked over, a folder tucked underneath his arm.

"How's things?" Sam asked, reaching over to grab a donut from the carton; he looked back at Brittany and took a bite.

"Fine... I'm just analysing the figures of the sales from last month." Brittany replied

Sam nodded, licking a bit of sugar from his thumb; "Oh... Rach called me. Her and Quinn are going to Frankie's tonight for dinner after work. I said I'd go... And I'd ask you."

Brittany sighed deeply; "I promised San I'd Skype her tonight."

Sam clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth; "Maybe another time then. When's San back anyway?"

"Thursday. It's only a week... It just feels longer." Brittany replied, dumping her cup into the bin before crossing her arms

Sam smiled; "Well, it's only a one time thing right?"

"Yeah... It's only because Holly is in LA." Brittany said; "It's not her job to travel."

Sam nodded; "Good... So Quinn is annoying me. She keeps shouting at me about the wedding. I mean... I already have my best man suit."

Brittany smiled brightly

"Only a month, Britt." Sam said, with a small smile; "You nervous?"

"It's Santana. I don't think I could ever be nervous about spending the rest of my life with her." Brittany said, smiling softly; "It's Santana. She's all I ever want."

Sam grinned; "You two love birds."

Brittany laughed; "I just wanna do it now. I hate waiting."

"Elope to Chicago, do it tonight." Sam replied, reaching over for another donut

Brittany shrugged; "I can't... We've planned it. Everything. Best man, women. Our parents would kill us if we eloped."

"Well, only a month before you'd Mrs Lopez, or Pierce, or Lopez-Pierce, or" Sam trailed off

"We got it, Sam." Brittany said

Sam nodded, "See you tomorrow."

Brittany smiled softly; and Sam walked off towards the elevator. Brittany turned round and made her way to her office.

Brittany struggled to open her car door, and keeping hold of the box of folders in her arms; with a push she managed to push them to land in the trunk. Brittany closed the trunk and began driving home. Brittany's phone vibrated obnoxiously against the glove box beside her.

Letting the call go to voicemail as there was nowhere to park safely to answer it. Brittany made her way home, before carrying anything into her home. Slamming the door behind her, she quickly placed the box by the door to Santana's office.

Brittany walked to the kitchen as she checked her phone, seeing two missed from Santana; she quickly called her back.

"San?" Brittany asked

"Hey, Britt." Santana answered, with a tone of out of breath

"What's up?" Brittany asked

"I'm coming home. They signed this morning, baby." Santana replied, happiness coating her tone; "I'm coming home to you. My flight's in an hour. I'll see you tonight baby."

"Oh, San. That's amazing, babe. You deserve it. Have you told Holly?" Brittany asked

"I emailed her. I wanted you to know first." Santana replied

Brittany smiled; "Thanks, baby. I'm happy for you."

Santana shifted against the stiff plastic chairs in the waiting area; "I can't wait to see you. This has been the longest time from you."

"Yeah, it's been hell. Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?" Brittany asked, pressing herself against kitchen counter

"Do you mind, baby?" Santana asked

"No, I wanna see you as soon as possibly." Brittany replied

"My flight will land at half 10." Santana said; "Thank you for everything, baby."

Brittany smiled; "Alright, I'll pick you up then."

Santana sighed deeply; "I love you."

Brittany grinned, as she dropped the apple back into the fruit bowl; "I love you too, baby."

Santana hummed happily; "Are you going to Frankie's with Q?"

"She texted you?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, popping her gum; "She wanted me to tell you to go."

"I will. I'll go now." Brittany replied

Santana scratched the back of her neck; "See you later."

"See you soon." Brittany murmured

Santana smiled before hanging up the phone.

Brittany slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket before making her way to meet Quinn, Rachel and Sam at Frankie's bar. She arrived at the bar at around 7, waving at Rachel who was leaning against the bar counter.

"Hey." Brittany said

"Hey, our table's over there. Do you want a drink?" Rachel asked

"Just a coke, please." Brittany replied, leaning over and pressing a light kiss to Rachel's cheek before walking over towards the corner in the left corner, Sam was sat next to Quinn, eating his double cheese burger, Quinn was looking at his burger in almost desire.

"You came!" Sam called out loudly, a slip of chewed cheese slipping from his mouth making Brittany frown.

"Yeah.. Q forced Santana to persuade me." Brittany replied, sitting opposite Quinn and Sam; "She's coming home tonight."

"Oh, wow... That's great. I knew she'd come home earlier." Quinn said, with a smile; "Are you picking her up?"

"Yeah, at half 10." Brittany replied, letting her eyes turn to look at Sam who was forcing at least 4 fries into his mouth in one go.

"Want one?" Sam choked out

"No. I'll order soon." Brittany replied, shifting to allow Rachel to slip in next to her; "Thanks.."

Rachel smiled and passed the drinks to each other; "Britt, I want to apologise firstly for how... passionate Quinn has been regarding your wedding. I know this is a stressful time and we all want this to go as swimmingly or not."

Brittany glanced around at the faces of her small group of friends, from Sam's half smirking face, to Quinn's slightly offended expression, to Rachel's firmly serious one.

"Erm... I'm not that bothered, guys. It's just Santana who... She doesn't need this pressure." Brittany replied, leaning forward to take a sip from her iced cold coke; "I love you for caring but... We want this to be our decisions together."

"And you're a hundred percent right, Brittany." Rachel replied, "We'll take a step back."

"You can organised our joint bachelorette party." Brittany offered, reaching over and stealing a fry from Sam's plate

"Joint?" Quinn replied, the word slipping from her tongue with such a disdain, it felt foreign; "What is that?"

"It's when you have one party instead of two." Brittany answered, dipping a fry into ketchup

"No... I get what it is. I meant why are you having one?" Quinn replied

"We don't want a separate party." Brittany said

Quinn sighed deeply; "Britt..."

Rachel reached over and squeezed Quinn's forearm; "Honey, it's their party."

"Fine... So I can plan everything for the joint bachelorette party?" Quinn asked

Brittany nodded in agreement

"Awesome." Quinn mumbled happily

As the night progressed, Sam and Quinn managed to convince Brittany to take a cab to pick Santana up; and therefore she could join them in Tequila Tuesday.  
Many shots later, Brittany was slightly drunk; hunched over the table, with her head resting on its side; so her face was resting in the liquid of their drinks. With a sticky face, and blurry vision, Brittany's eyes focused on the small TV blaring brightly in the right-hand corner, the volume was on mute.

And as blurry eyes ran over the headline burning across the screen, her heart clenched painfully.

"What?" Brittany snapped loudly; her senses coming back to her; as she shifted in her seat, stumbling past the table, brushing past Rachel and Quinn who parted from dancing together to see why Brittany was acting weird.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Sam asked, carrying two glasses of coke towards their table; "Guys?"

"I don't know." Rachel hissed, glancing from Sam back to Brittany who was breathing heavily, gripping the hem of her t-shirt.

Brittany turned round to grab the bar counter to keep her balance steady; "That's... That's Santana plane..."

Quinn glanced from Brittany to the TV to see live footage of a news update on channel 3 where the journalist was involving everyone about the crash of flight 541 from Chicago to New York.

"Oh..." Sam mumbled; "Fuck... We should go to the hospital... If the plane's crashed..."

"What hospital? We don't know where it's crashed." Rachel snapped

"Guys, stop." Quinn hissed, turning back to rub her hand up and down Brittany's back; "Frankie's got us a cab. We're going to the site where the plane's crashed. It's the Springfield Park... They crashed there. We'll find out what happened."

Rachel nodded silently, as Quinn took charge, and helped an obviously shocked Brittany into the cab which was parked out front. Sam and Rachel decided to grab a spare a cab so Brittany and Quinn could arrive faster.

"Britt, talk to me..." Quinn murmured, squeezing Brittany's hand

"I can't... What if she's dead, Quinn?" Brittany said, fresh tears building up in her eyes; as she turned away; and rubbed them away

"She won't be. Santana's a fighter, and besides they reported no deaths." Quinn replied; "We're nearly here."

The cab driver parked at the nearest available place; with the entrance to the park blocked off with police tape; and guards surrounding the area. They stepped out into a high level panic. The deafening sounds of multiple ambulances driving out of the crash area, with more returning to take those who were injured, or in need of medical attention.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You're not allowed in unless you're a doctor or police." A slightly husky voice said, making Quinn and Brittany turn to meet a slightly short man.

"My wife... My girlfriend was in the plane. I need her. I need to find her." Brittany snapped, her eyes daring rapidly from the urgency

"I don't know who or where she is. I do know that everyone on the plane will be going to the nearest hospital. So you need to go there, okay? There is no chance that you're going to find her here." He replied

Brittany immediately turned round, and stormed back to the cab. Quinn rushed after her, hopping inside as Brittany was directing the cab driver to go to the nearest hospital as quickly as he could.

"I tried her phone... It went straight to voicemail." Brittany said, rubbing her eyes; "Quinn, I need to find her. I need her."

Quinn nodded soothingly; "And we will. She'll be at hospital."

Brittany turned away; and both knew that it wasn't any better to know that Santana could be in hospital.

As the cab screeched to park in front of the emergency room; Brittany immediately climbed out of the cab, not bothering to wait for Quinn who was waiting to pay the cab driver. Brittany walked straight to the front desk.

"Has Santana Lopez been brought in tonight?" Brittany asked quickly

"Is she part of the flight 541 crash?" The receptionist asked

"Yeah..." Brittany mumbled

"Okay... I hate to tell you this but the people who have been brought in. They haven't been identified yet." She replied, "You'll need to wait in this area until the doctors have identified everyone."

"Are you serious? She could be dying back there. I need to see my wife... I need to see her." Brittany hissed, gripping the edge of the counter.

The receptionist nodded sadly; "I'm really sorry."

Brittany kicked the bottom of the counter before storming away and slumping into a chair. She leaned forward, and rested her head in her hands.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, rubbing Brittany's lower back

"We have to wait until they know if she's here... And then I don't even know." Brittany replied

Quinn nodded softly, leaning back with a deep sigh; "Hopefully we'll know if she's okay soon."

Brittany shook her head; "I hate this... I hate that Santana could be hurt... And I don't have a clue."

Quinn released a deep sigh; "Don't think about it, Britt. You'll drive yourself mad."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have whined about missing her. She never would have come home early." Brittany said, with a slight guilty coated tone

"It's not your fault." Quinn said softly, "You know it's not. Santana wouldn't have blamed you for this."

Brittany leaned back, and seemingly remained silent, despite the attempts of Quinn, and Rachel and Sam later to try to get her to talk. Sam covered Brittany with his coat when she had fallen asleep, or so they had thought.

It took two days until Brittany was told that they had identified Santana; and she was allowed to see her.

Brittany sat next to Santana in her hospital bed, her hand clung tightly to Santana's as she listened intently to the doctor's words.

A coma. Apparently Santana was in a medically induced coma, due to the many internal injuries she had suffered during the plane crash. It was given a temporary status, and that Santana could wake up anywhere between 48 hours and two weeks.

Santana was in a coma for five days, it was the worst period of Brittany's life. Five days of indescribable pain, of doubting whether Santana will wake up; or not. Brittany was doing her daily reading the news to Santana, when cold fingers gripped her wrist painfully, surprising Brittany to scream out loudly.


End file.
